


Clam (Chowder)

by awstensstinkyfeet (fairylitlife)



Series: Awsten x whatever random character I can think of [2]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Hentai, Love at First Sight, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylitlife/pseuds/awstensstinkyfeet
Summary: Squidward auditions for Waterparks (GONE SEXUAL)
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Squidward Tentacles
Series: Awsten x whatever random character I can think of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847776
Kudos: 2





	Clam (Chowder)

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by my friend Bo who does not want to be associated with this in any way, shape, or form.

The day had finally come. After years and years of nagging from fans, Waterparks was expanding. They didn’t have a specific instrument in mind, so they just put out some ads for a general audition. One month later, on an unnecessarily hot LA day, they found themselves in a shitty, stuffy studio that didn’t have any air conditioning. Most of their time was spent fucking around on Twitter, because it turns out once you filter out all the teenaged parxies and child molesters, there aren’t that many people that wanna play in a pop punk band in 2020. So there they were, all alone in a shitty studio that cost way too much to rent just because they were in the hottest place in America.

Coincidentally, a striking young anthropomorphic squid named Squidward Tentacles happened to find himself in the same place. Not by his choice, of course. He was getting mugged by a gang of teenage parxies. Not that he knew what a parxie was. His taste in music consisted entirely of Mozart and Beethoven. That's probably the reason why a gang of screaming 16 year old girls charging towards him at mach 20 and yelling "STAN AWSTEN KNIGHT" was so terrifying to him. In a moment of utter desperation, he fiddled with the doorknob on the wall behind him, clutching his clarinet to his chest ever so tightly, and fell into a dark alleyway, closing the door in the nick of time. He took a deep breath and turned around to take in his surroundings. "There's only one way out," he thought and kept heading towards the light, leaving the group of angry teens banging on the door behind him.

Rushing onto a stage, clarinet in sucker, he met eyes with the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. One hazel ball of sight and one blue one, they were filled with raw desire, or was that an oncoming heat stroke. Green hair plastered onto his forehead, he opened his perfectly plump lips and called:

“Hentai boy, come hither!”

The fuck was a hentai. He nervously shuffled to the front of the stage and stared into his dream boys sight spheres. The neon haired man raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth once again.

“A blowjob practice tube? We hadn’t considered adding one of those into the band, but it’s always worth trying new things. In music AND in bed”, he said, winking at the minecraft villager nosed boy.

Not tearing his gaze away from the green haired boy's vision orbs, Squidward sheepishly put the clarinet to his mouth and licked it before blowing sensually. On the other hand, Awsten couldn't stop looking at the off-brand Cthulhu's lips, subconsciously licking his own at the thought of what those tentacles could do. Even though the tentacle-ridden creature played the clarinet better than any maestro ever did, in that moment, that did not matter. Awsten's fleshy banana couldn't control itself. That was also when he realized the clarinet-playing beast wasn't wearing any pants. Which was pretty fucking hot. That was also when he realized that the octopus didn't have a dick. "I guess his tentacles will do," he thought and involuntarily grinned. 

The tentacled manchild soon brought his symphony to an end, letting the final sour notes escape the phallic looking instrument. His tentacles shaking, he unplugged the instrument from his lips and waited. For what though? Someone to shout "Bravo! Encore!"? The group of teenage fangirls to run on stage and beat him to death? The heterochromic boy in front of him to stab him 29 times in the chest and stomp on him until he was a small brown stain? He would never admit it, but it turned him on quite a bit. The things that soon commenced were far more satisfying than anything he could've imagined though.

"Ah, um, yes that would be enough. Thank you…" Knight stopped to prevent an oncoming voice crack, "... Hentai boy."

At that moment a wave of heat came over Squidward. Was it the lack of air conditioning or the affectionate name the beautiful pale man before him just called him, he did not know. But he had to do something about it and he had to do it FAST.

He felt his front tentacle rise and harden uncontrollably. The boy whose hair reminded him of a green worm on a string looked at his gloom boy with hunger in his mismatched globes of seeing.

“Are we on the Italian coast? Because I’m craving some calamari”, he said getting closer to the natural blue fleshed clarinet player. He took squiddys war crime into his musically talented mouth. Sucking gently, he felt something tasting vaguely of clam chowder make its way down his throat.

"Dissect me scientist boy." The calamari man breathed lustfully, trying his best not to let out an embarrassing groan.

Suddenly, the tentacle limbed boy felt a tightening around his mini clarinet. Turns out, the cum-on-hotel-sheets-under-a-uv-light- colored haired man was allergic to clams, and with every convulsion of his throat, he drew more of his poison out of the other boys telescopic tentacle. His throat seized up completely and he tumbled to the floor, taking the gloom boy down with him.

Unfortunately for the ex Krusty Krab cashier, Knight’s jaw seized up as the life left his flesh prison. While the octopus man’s eggplant was still in his mouth. His teeth rapidly moving, they slowly hacked off half of the seafoam colored cucumber. Red spilled across the stage, and Squidward was left with a disfigured front tentacle.

“You’re hired”, Geoff said,”Might wanna put some pants on, though.”


End file.
